The grip provided on most sporting equipment having a gripping end, such as golf clubs, tennis rackets, and the like, provides cushioning and reduces slippage of the user's hands, thereby improving the user's enjoyment of the sport of choice. To provide the desired cushioned, reduced slippage surface for gripping, a grip 100 for such sporting equipment sometimes takes the form of a single, solid piece 120 with a hollow interior 110 that fits over of the gripping end 12, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Other times, a grip 200 for such sporting equipment may comprise a hollow cylinder 210 an overlapping cushioning layer 220, as shown in FIGS. 2a and 2b. The hollow cylinder 210 has ends 230 and 240 and may be slipped or rolled onto the gripping end 12, and the cushioning layer 220 may be wrapped around the hollow cylinder 210. Also, information regarding the equipment, such as a logo indicating the source of the goods, or a decorative design, may be displayed on the cushioning layer 220 of the grip.
Often, users desire large grips, for example, to accommodate the user's hand size and prevent the overlapping of the user's hands. However, increasing the size of the grip typically greatly increases the weight of the grip as well. Further, such an increase in the weight of the grip often significantly inhibits the user's performance in the sport of choice.
Typically, the cushioning layer of a grip is secured to the hollow cylinder using any of a number of adhesives well known in the art. The installer may apply the adhesive to the hollow cylinder or to the cushioning layer, or the hollow cylinder or the cushioning layer may be purchased with an adhesive substance already on the surface. The installer then simply wraps the cushioning layer around the hollow cylinder and slips the hollow cylinder onto the gripping end.
Use of the adhesive between the hollow cylinder and the cushioning layer provides a strong bond. However, over time and with use, the adhesive tends to leak out from the area between the cylinder and the cushioning layer, staining and damaging the cushioning layer. Such staining and damage of the cushioning layer may impair the grip's ability to provide a cushioned, reduced slippage surface, as well as alter the appearance of any information or decorative designs displayed on the cushioning layer. In addition, grips for sporting equipment often rub against or bump into one another, for example, when carried in the bottom of a golf bag. This contact between the grips further damages the grips and the information and decorative designs displayed on the grips.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a means for reducing the incidence of leakage of adhesive from areas beneath layers of a grip of sporting equipment. The means for reducing the incidence of leakage of adhesive should also assist in preventing damage to the grip from contact with other grips. In addition, the means should allow an increase in the size of the grip without resulting in a great increase in the weight of the grip. Also, the means should not interfere with the primary function of providing a secure gripping area for the sporting equipment user or prevent the display of information or decorative designs on the gripping area.